Dr Marco PhD
by Ybarra87
Summary: Dr. Marco Diaz happens to be a very good psychologist who loves his job and helping people. However his day is about to turn into a nightmare thanks to two new patients. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was an idea that came to me and I had to tell it. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Dr. Marco Diaz was a psychologist, a very good one. He's very devoted to helping his patients uncover their emotional problems and helped them deal with them. He was currently in his office listening to his patient talk about herself. He carefully took down notes while making sure not to miss a single important detail. After she was done he then decided to tell her what he thought.

"I have to be honest you're the first person to come to me about being forced into an arranged marriage. Now what you're parents had set up for you wasn't right but that's how parents are. They do what they think is best no matter what the consequences are." Marco said as he gave a small sigh. "Now about the fact that you ran out on your husband to be with someone else I don't think you did the wrong thing. You basically said he didn't love you he only wanted this marriage because you were rich and I also happen to be a strong believer in love. You want to be with who you love and there's no shame in that. Now you're family may be angry but that shouldn't matter if they care about your happiness. You go ahead and live your life the way you want to and if the time comes you want your family back in your life then take it slowly. It's your life after all not theirs." Marco the checked his watch and said. "Well that's all the time we have."

"Thank you Dr. Diaz." His patient replied as she got up.

"Please call me Dr. Marco. I prefer that much better." Marco replied.

"Okay then Dr. Marco." His patient said as she gave a small smile. "Do I need to come back?"

"Only if you need it. Personally I think you'll be okay but if you need to see me again make an appointment."

"Alright then." His patient said as she then left his office.

Marco took a few minutes to himself and then pressed the intercom on his desk. "Please send the next patient in." He said. Just then a girl in a green beanie hat walked in. Marco took a look at the patient list. "You're not my next patient." He said.

"Yes I am check it again." The girl said.

Marco looked to see her name after the last patient. "Oh here it is." He said. "I must be a little tired. Sorry about that Ms. Ordonia."

"Please call me Janna." She replied.

"Only if you call me Dr. Marco."

Janna gave a small smirk. "I can do that." She said. "So do I sit in a chair or lay down?"

"You can do either." Marco answered causing Janna to sit in a chair. "So tell me the reason why you're here."

Janna took a minute to get comfortable and the started to talk. "I've been getting these crazy thoughts about this boy." She replied.

"Go on." Marco said as he got his pen out ready to write down what she was about to say.

"Well I've known this boy ever since we were kids and there's something about him that draws me to him. I mean I don't know why after all he's a clean freak, a stickler for the rules, but most important of all he's the safe kid."

For some reason a tick began to form on Marco's face but he just shook it off since he had no reason why he would be upset at that comment. "So you've come to me to help you find out why you have a crush on him?"

"No I don't have a crush on him." Janna replied. "I just love to tease and scare him. I would also take some of his things like his house keys, finger prints, and social security number as well as watch him from a distance."

"So you've been spying on him?"

"I guess you can say that. Look I came to you because I've been getting these thoughts of grabbing him, tying him to a chair, and taking advantage of him."

Marco just stared at Janna with shock and disbelief. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Because I love the looks he gives when I scare it. They're so funny!" Janna replied.

For some reason a chill began to go down Marco's spine. "Okay Janna this case makes me very uncomfortable. I mean it sounds like you have an unhealthy obsession with this boy and I'm afraid for him. I think I should refer you to another psychologist to help you." He said as he dug through his desk and pull out a card. When he got it and placed it on his desk looking up he saw Janna sitting on his desk staring at him while giving him a mischievous smirk that scared him.

"But I want you to help me Dr. Marco." She said.

"I am helping you by giving you this card." He said as he placed it in her hands.

Janna just put her face close to his that they were only a few inches apart. "But don't you want to cure me Dr. Marco?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Marco just got out of his chair and went towards the door and opened it. "Please leave Ms. Ordonia." He said.

Janna just got off his desk. "What happened to calling me Janna?" She asked as she went towards him.

"I only call my patients by their first name if they allow it." He responded. "And since I'm not taking you as a patient I'm not going to call you by your first name."

Janna just gave him a smirk. "I will get you to call me by my first name Dr. Marco. After all I want you to cure me." She said as she then walked out of his office.

Once she was out Marco closed the door and went to his desk. He needed some time to get himself together after that session. He had no idea why she scared him but he knew he couldn't have her as a patient. After a few minutes he had gotten himself together and pressed the intercom on his desk. "Send in the next patient." He said. Just then a girl with pale white skin and long red hair walked in. She was wearing a yellow orange ball gown and had a black tiara and horns on her head. Marco had no idea why she was dressed up like that but he wasn't going to judge. He felt that everyone had the right to dress as they want no matter what other people thought. Marco took a look at the patient list and gave a small confused look. He saw her name underneath Janna's but was sure it wasn't there before. He just decided to shrug it off since the session with Janna still had him a little stressed. "Hello Ms. Hekapoo." He greeted.

"Please just call me Hekapoo. Ms. makes me sound old." Hekapoo replied.

"Okay as long as you call me Dr. Marco." Marco said.

"Okay." Hekapoo said as she laid on a couch.

"So tell me why the reason for being here."

"Well I've been having these dreams." Hekapoo replied.

Marco just nodded as he got his pen out so he could begin to write down what she had to say. "Tell me about them." He said.

"Well they take place in an office like this one and I'm laying on a couch like this one." Hekapoo said.

"Uh-huh. Go on." Marco said as he wrote it down.

"There's a man in the office with me. He has brown hair and is wearing blue pants and shirt along with a red sweater vest. He is also wearing glasses." Marco paused for a moment because something about what she had just said had him suspicious however he had decided to shake it off because he figured he was still bothered about his last session. "Anyway he has me telling him about some of the fantasies I have and wants me to act them out with him. The one he wanted me to act out the most was the one I tell of all the bad and naughty things I've done and he would then punish me by giving me spankings as well as properly training me on how to be a good girl. He would then make me dress up in a costume where I would look like an animal and would put a collar and leash on me so he could take me on nightly walks."

Marco's face just turned completely red and he felt blood dripping from his nose. He immediately grabbed a tissue and wiped it off. When it was taken care off he looked at Hekapoo while trying to maintain a calm look "And what is it you want me to help you with?" He asked even though he a feeling he was going to regret the answer.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me what they meant by helping me act them out." Hekapoo answered. Marco just remained completely still as a statue hearing that with his face turning completely red. Hekapoo got off the couch and went towards him with her face just inches away from his. "So will you help me Dr. Marco?" She asked as she gave a small mischievous smirk.

Seeing that smirk Marco instantly snapped out of it. "I'm sorry Ms. Hekapoo but you need to leave." He said.

"Why?" Hekapoo asked.

"Because you're only here to find someone to act out your fantasies with you and this is a place of business. Also I happen to be a respected psychologist and I would be putting my reputation in danger just by humoring you." Marco explained.

"But I want you to treat me Dr. Marco." Hekapoo said in an innocent but mischievous tone. "Only you can help me find out what they truly mean."

Marco just got out of his chair but then stopped to turn around when he heard the sound of his window opening and saw Janna coming in. "Ms. Ordonia what are you doing?! I thought I told you that I wasn't going to take you as my patient!" He shouted.

Janna just looked at Marco. "Cure me Dr. Marco." She said as she walked towards him.

"No! Now please leave!" Marco shouted as he turned towards the door only to see it blocked by five Hekapoos. "What the?!"

"Treat us Dr. Marco." The Hekapoos all said at once.

Marco not knowing what to do turned only to see five Jannas behind. "Cure us Dr. Marco." They said.

Marco turned around to see more than five Hekapoos and turned around again to see more than five Jannas. Each time he turned around the number of Jannas and Hekapoos increased. Soon they began to approach him each saying they wanted him to treat/cure them. It was only a matter of seconds before they surrounded him completely trapping him until all he could see was darkness.

A blood curdling began to fill the room as Marco woke up in a panic covered in sweat. Star came bursting into his room with her wand in her hand and Glossaryck and the laser puppies with her. "Marco what's wrong?!" She shouted as she looked around for what could of made him scream that loud.

"It's nothing Star. I just had a really bad dream that's all." Marco replied.

Hearing that Star then put her wand away. "So it was just a nightmare huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, a really bad one. I don't even want to talk about it."

Star then thought to herself for a moment. "You know that scream you gave out sounded like the one you gave when you had nightmares back on Earth." She said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it that nightmare felt awfully similar to the ones I had on Earth. I was probably due for one since I haven't had one since I came to Mewni."

"Yeah that's probably it Marco." Star said. Star then went back to her room with Glossaryck and the laser puppies following her as Marco went back to sleep hoping he wouldn't have another nightmare.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER ROOM NOT FAR FROM MARCO'S

Laughter began to fill the room as Janna and Hekapoo just cackled together.

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Janna laughed out.

"I know it was so hilarious!" Hekapoo giggled out. She then took a moment to regain her composure. "I am so glad I let you talk me into doing this." She said.

"Well when you caught me I thought I was going to be in trouble but when I told you that I was going to go into Marco's dreams to scare him you seemed very interested." Janna replied as she held a strange green diamond ring.

"Yeah, well Marco and me have some history together and I was looking for a way to get back at him for lying to me. I'm curious where did you get that ring?"

"Glossaryck gave it to me." Janna replied.

Hekapoo just stared at Janna in shock. "Glossaryck gave it to you?"

"Yeah, he said it was owned by a past queen who would use it to visit her lover's dreams. He told me it was given to him by her and he didn't have any use for it so he gave it to me."

Hekapoo wondered which queen gave Glossaryck that ring but decided it wasn't important. "So did he explain to you how this ring works?" She asked.

"Yeah, it allows you to go into whoever you want as long as they're asleep. You can then bend the dream to your will and interact with the dreamer however you want. He said only the dream will interact with you as the other people they're dreaming about won't even notice you." Janna explained but then thought for a moment. "I just remembered something."

"What?"

"The patient that came out of his office before I went in I think she noticed me." Janna said. "Nah, I'm probably overthinking it."

"We should definitely do this again." Hekapoo said.

"Yeah, we should imagine all of the things we could do." Janna replied.

"Yeah. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"What's a psychologist?"

"It's basically someone who helps people deal with the troubles in their heads and helps them through it." Janna answered.

Hekapoo then thought to herself for a moment. "Huh, it sounds like a better treatment than launching people out of a catapult." She said. After that Janna and Hekapoo discussed when it would be a good idea to visit Marco's dreams again and Hekapoo then sent Janna home.

MEANWHILE IN ECPLISA'S ROOM

Eclipsa just sat on her bed as she looked at a picture of her monster husband Globgor. She smiled while looking at his picture while holding her necklace which had a green diamond attached to it. "I have to say that Marco boy is something really special. I'm glad I decided to go into his dreams with the diamond I gave you." She said. "Still I have no idea how that Earth girl got the green diamond ring I had. I gave it to Glossaryck so he could communicate with me in my dreams but knowing him he probably wanted something to keep him entertained and gave it to that girl since she got all of those cute and funny reactions out of Marco. Those reactions sort of remind me of the ones I got out of you oh that brings back so many memories. It was quite fun watching what was going on in Marco's dreams but I did not expect Hekapoo to be there. He must of done something to gain her attention to get her to act like that and whatever it was he must of made one heck of an impression if she was willing to tease him like that. That boy is definitely special. I wonder which girl will end up with him." With that said Eclipsa kissed the picture of her monster husband good night and went to sleep.

THE END


End file.
